Duchess
by BandGeek99
Summary: Sora was a Russian orphan with no recollection of the past. Taichi was a young con artist who was trying to make money off of her. Love between them was unexpected. Rasputin: the one man trying to tear them apart. Anastasia - Taiora style! Mimato later.
1. Before She Can Remember

Duchess – by BandGeek99

**OH MY GOD, I am exhausted! I had a bunch of my girlfriends over last night and I konked out around two-ish. Most of my friends were up until, like, "five seventeen" in the morning (and I put that in quotes because one of my friends was sooooo particular about it) and I slept all afternoon. (sobs) I'm so tired!**

**According to them, I was swearing at them. I was all like, "Go to heck eternally, and STAY THERE!" and "Tell 'em off, tell 'em off, darn it! Come on, guys, tell 'em off!" except I used swears. (I'll have you know that I WAS ASLEEP when this whole ordeal happened!)**

**So, I got this idea last weekend when my friend had a Christmas party. I looked for some movies to bring and I found the 1997 animated film "Anastasia". (We have it on VHS. Isn't that pathetic? WE STILL HAVE A VCR!!!!!) I decided that I'd write a story where Sora was the Grand Duchess of Russia. Muahahaha! I'm gonna have FUN with this… (grins evilly and rubs hands together like a maniac)**

**Kenny: Eh… (snaps back to attention) Oh, yeah, we don't own –**

**Me: Wait wait wait, what's all this "we" stuff?**

**Kenny: Cut it out, nobody asked. Anyway, BANDGEEK –**

**Me: That's better.**

**Kenny: -Doesn't own Digimon or Anastasia. Fox claims them both (only the American dub of Digimon, though), which absolutely sucks. BandGeek would like to have some fun with them once in a while.**

**Me: Thanks. Well, this story is dedicated to anyone who reviews and has reviewed my other stories. It's also especially dedicated to Kenny and the rest of the All Nighters group. **

**Kenny and other All Nighters: THANK YOU!!!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**000**

Snow swirled around the gates of the Romanov palace on the cold December night of the Dowager Empress' ball. Carriages pulled by horses and motorcars dropped the elite at the door.

Inside the ballroom, though, the sight was unnoticed except for two children.

One, a girl, had long auburn hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a blue and gold dress with large sleeves, a pearl necklace, and a tiara of sorts.

The other was a kitchen boy wearing a white shirt and black trousers with suspenders. He had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair that showed resemblance to a bush.

They were talking in fast Russian about the falling snow.

"Mama says that if Alexi is well enough he can come out and play in it with us!" the girl was saying excitedly.

"That's great! Alexi does love the snow," the boy replied, smiling gently at his friend.

"I know. And maybe, Tai, if it's alright, I'd really like it if, well, if you played outside with me, too," the girl added, now suddenly shy.

The boy, Tai, grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Really?"

"Sora, I'm you're best friend, of course!"

Sora hugged her friend and smiled. "You're the best."

He grinned and shrugged. "I know."

"TAICHI!!!"

The two children looked towards the other side of the ballroom where the head cook was standing, scanning the crowd for the kitchen boy.

"Uh-oh. I'd better go," he said, glancing at the cook.

"I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?" Sora asked, tugging at her friend's sleeve.

He grinned at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She grinned back and let him run back off to the kitchen.

"Sora! Sora, darling, your grandmother is here!" the Tzar cried, searching the crowd for his daughter.

"Grandmamma!" she shouted with glee and ran towards the other end of the ballroom, towards the stairs.

A stately woman entered the room, dressed head to foot in a purple ball gown, topping the outfit off with white gloves, a pearl necklace, and a small tiara, marking her status as "Dowager Empress" of the Romanov family.

The old woman smiled and hugged the auburn haired girl. "Ah, my precious Sora."

"Grandmamma, I have something!" Sora said excitedly as she followed her grandmother to the royal family's seats.

"What is it, darling?"

Sora grinned and held out a picture. It was of her sister Marie on a bench in her mother's boudoir. "I drew a picture of Mashka."

The Dowager Empress smiled kindly and picked up the paper. "It's lovely, darling."

Sora beamed.

"I have something for you too," the Dowager said kindly.

"Really? What is it?" Sora asked excitedly, now bouncing up and down.

The Empress reached into her handbag and pulled out a small music box and a necklace.

"Oh…" Sora's eyes were wide with awe as she saw her grandmother open the music box with the golden gear on the necklace.

A model of her parents dancing came up and the lullaby her grandmother sang to her began to play.

"Now, when I leave for Paris, you can pretend it's me singing to you."

Sora looked up at her grandmother, eyes watering with tears of happiness. "Thank you so much, Grandmamma!" She ran up and hugged the elderly woman.

The Dowager smiled gently and stroked her granddaughter's long auburn hair. "You're welcome, sweetie. I'd do anything for you."

000

The party was going well when the doors flew open and a dark man in a cloak stormed in. His name was feared among the citizens, for he was the former Holy Man of the Romanov family. He had betrayed them, though, and was no longer liked in all of Russia.

Anyway, he stormed through the palace until he reached the ballroom. He flew down the stairs (and I mean, literally, FLEW, like, floated) and into the face of the Tzar.

"You're Highness," the man said with fake reverence. "So wonderful of you to invite me."

"NO ONE INVITED YOU, YOU BAD MAN!" Tai screamed from one end of the ballroom.

The dark man waved a hand in Tai's direction and the young boy was shoved against a table and knocked unconscious.

"Tai!" Sora yelled and ran through the retreating crowd towards her friend.

The dark man let out a bark of laughter and turned to face the Romanov man once again.

"Rasputin," the Tzar spat. "Get out of my house and away from St. Petersburg."

"Ah, Nicholas, Nicholas," Rasputin said, shaking his head.

"I said get OUT!" Nicholas yelled, giving Rasputin a shove.

Rasputin's face turned an angry red. "You…" he began, taking a few steps toward the Tzar. "I place a curse on your family. You all will be dead within a fortnight!"

The crowd gasped and Rasputin laughed evilly. He turned around and stormed out the door, leaving the other guests and the Romanovs in horror.

000

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER…

"Sora! Sora, darling, where are you?!" the Dowager yelled, pushing through the people running away from the building.

"Grandmamma!" Sora shouted back, thrusting herself into her grandmother's arms.

"This way," the empress said, taking Sora's hand and pulling her down hall after hall after hall until the soldiers were out in the corridors behind them.

The Dowager pulled the Duchess into a room at random and tried to open a window.

"Sora, you're Highness, go, through the servants' quarters!" someone cried.

The two women looked around and spotted Tai opening a door in the wall.

Sora opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her grandmother, who was saying, "Thank you, young man."

As she passed though, she could have sworn Tai had given her a kiss on the cheek. She didn't notice, though, that her music box had fallen out of her pocket purse.

As soon as the door closed, soldiers kicked in the door and stormed inside.

"Hey!" Tai yelled, but was knocked against the wall, deeming him unconscious.

000

Sora was struggling to keep up with her grandmother as they ran towards the back exit of the palace.

Something caught her wrist and she tugged, trying to become free.

"Ha! You think you can be free from Rasputin?! You both will die, like the rest of them!" the former holy man laughed, yanking her towards him.

"Go away! Get _off_!" she grunted, kicking him in the stomach.

He stumbled backwards and fell through thin ice into freezing water, unable to swim or climb out of the water.

"Sora! Come, child!" the Dowager shouted and her granddaughter ran to keep up.

Once they reached the center of town, the Dowager jumped onto a train, but young Sora stumbled and wasn't able to stay on.

"Sora, take my hand!"

Sora reached out and grabbed it, struggling to keep up with the speed of the train. "Don't let go!"

The two could not stay like that for very long, however. Sora had to let go and fell back, knocking her head on the platform and falling unconscious.

They never saw each other again.

000

**So how was my first chappie? Good, I hope. There will be Mimato, but not until later chapters. Do you think I should put in the Digimon for creatures like Pooka and Bartok? Darn, I'm getting ahead of myself… let me rephrase that. Do you think I should substitute Digimon for animals? I'm not so sure… heh…**

**Any feedback (with the exception of those evil flamers) is acceptable. So tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, and until next time, ROCK ON!**

**BANDGEEK**

**000**


	2. Rumors and St Petersburg

**MUAHAHAHA! I'm ba-ack! Did you miss me?! **

**Various fans: (throw rotten tomatoes at BandGeek)**

**Me: I take that as a no. (wipes tomato off face) oh, well, I know that **_**some**_** of you missed me…**

**Various fans that missed BandGeek: YAY!**

**Me: Thank you, thank you… Well, it took me a while and I had to Goo-goo (for those of you who don't have my science teacher, that means Google) song lyrics… oi vey…**

**Well, I put a whole lot of effort into this, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Kenny: Suuuuure…**

**Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Kenny: Fox claims both Anastasia and Digimon. We tried to steal them, but our efforts were strongly discouraged by men with big sticks.**

**Me: Dedicated to Kenny – **

**Kenny: WHOO!!!!**

**Me: - and Grace, Becka, and Jillian. I LUV U GUYS!**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

TEN YEARS LATER…

The city of St. Petersburg was abuzz with excitement, god only knows why.

It started out like any other day.

Men and women went to work and began to see the downside of life. But then things magically began to look up…

_[OLD WOMAN_

_St. Petersburg is gloomy!_

[YOUNG WOMAN  
St. Petersburg is bleak!

[MAN standing in front of open door  
My underwear got frozen standing here all week!

A line of people made their way through the entrance to a building, punching their cards.

_[GROUP  
Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!_

[ALL  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!

Have you heard  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  


Men and women were gossiping to each other left and right about a certain grand duchess…

_[MAN ON STREET_

_Although the Tzar did not survive,  
One daughter may be still alive!  
_

_[ALL_

_The long-lost Princess Sora!_

[FRIGHTENED MAN  
But please do not repeat!

[ALL  
It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!

Yamato (who will be dubbed from here on as Matt) knocked on a wooden door hidden in an alley and whispered something. The door opened and he bolted inside.

_  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That's part of our history._

[A FORTUNE TELLER  
They say her royal grandmamma  
Will pay a royal sum

[ALL  
To someone who can bring the princess back!

Matt and Tai were making their way through the back streets of St. Petersburg and stopped to see each Black Market dealer's wares.__

[BLACK MARKEETER #1  
A ruble for this painting!  
It's Romanov, I swear!

[BLACK MARKETEER #2  
Count Yusopov's pajamas!  
Comrade, buy the pair!

[BLACK MARKETEER #3  
I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real fur!

[BLACK MARKETEER AND TAICHI  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!

The two friends made their way into an unlocked room in and unlocked building and up the stairs to the attic.

_[TAICHI  
It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the long-lost Princess Sora who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up, and take her to Paree!  
Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmamma will pay!  
_

Tai ran up onto the small balcony and stared out at the city skyline. He turned back to face his companion.

_Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich!_

[YAMATO  
We'll be rich!

[TAICHI, pointing out the window  
We'll be out!

[YAMATO, joining his friend on the balcony  
We'll be out!

[BOTH  
And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!

Intending to make a dramatic exit, the two slid off of the roof and down onto the streets. They ran towards the trolley making its way through town.__

[ALL  
SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!  
Have you heard

[A DELIGHTED GOSSIPER   
Comrade, what do you suppose?

[ALL  
A fascinating mystery!

By now the two friends had make it to the trolley stop and had jumped aboard. Tai turned to face the city and extended the arm which held his briefcase and grinned.

_[TAICHI  
The biggest con in history!_

[ALL  
The long-lost Princess Sora,  
Alive or dead...

[WINDOW WASHER  
Who knows?

000

Shouts of farewell issued from the sad orphanage building as children aging from three years old to seventeen years old waved goodbye.

Sora waved back to them as the Matron went into a long schpeel about what the eighteen year old was supposed to do.

"-I get you job at fish factory, you go straight down road till the fork, then you go left. Be _sure_ you go left. Are you paying attention?" the Matron asked, poking Sora who was paying more attention to her fellow orphanage members than anyone else.

"Yes, ma'am. I know, go left at the fork and work at the fish factory."

The Matron wasn't paying attention. "For ten long years, I feed you, I clothe you –"

Sora was going along with the motions and was saying it quietly along with the older woman. She accidentally said, "'I keep a roof over your head…'" aloud, though, and the Matron turned to look at her incredulously.

"How is it you have no clue who you were before you come to us, but you remember all that?" the old woman asked, pulling Sora's scarf with extreme contempt.

"But I do have a clue, I have-" Sora began, but the Matron scoffed.

"Yes, I forgot." The old woman picked up the little necklace that Sora had been wearing when she was found ten years ago. "_'Together in Paris'_," she said with mock affection. "You really believe there is family there, eh?"

Sora nodded.

The old woman laughed and yanked Sora's scarf off. "HA! You're just Sora, Sora the orphan forever. You must learn your place in life… and in line, and BE GRATEFUL FOR IT!" She shoved the auburn haired girl out the gates and slammed them.

"Together in Paris!" the Matron said and cackled. She waddled back inside, not noticing the angry looks the children were giving her.

Sora gave the woman an evil look and continued down the path. She continued that way for a little over forty five minutes until she reached the fork in the road.

She faked the Matron's scratchy voice. "Go left and work at fish factory." She sighed. "If I go left I'll be Sora the orphan for life." The girl turned and went a few steps down the other way. "But if I go _right_…" She groaned and sat down in the snow. "Oh, I don't know _what_ I should do. I just wanna know who I am… If I go right I could go to Paris!" She sighed again. "That's crazy, _me_ go to _Paris_?"

Sora looked skyward. "Send me a sign! Anything!"

A small puppy poked its head out of a snow bank. It yipped and ran up to Sora, grabbing her scarf and pulling it away.

"Hey! Give that back, I'm waiting for a sign!" Sora groaned. The dog apparently didn't get the message. It kept running in the opposite direction.

She looked back up at the clouds. "Okay, I get the message. I'll follow the dog."

The dog barked and almost smiled. "Arf!"

Sora looked at the path the dog was leading her down. It was the right side. She grinned and ran after him, deciding to call him Pooka from now on.

_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say "life is full of choices"  
No one ever mentions...fear  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On the journey...to the past._

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting now I'm learning fast  
On this journey...to the past  


The trip took two days. She stopped at a small cabin in the woods and the family let her stay. A wife, a husband, a son, and a daughter. They were the sweetest family.

The next day Sora waved farewell.

_  
Home, love, family  
There was once a time I must have had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you_

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  


After hours of traveling she finally saw the city of St. Petersburg ahead.

_  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...at last_

"We did it, Pooka, we made it!" Sora squealed, hugging the tiny dog. "We're in St. Petersburg."

Pooka barked happily and Sora strode on towards the city. She was going to Paris to find her family.

Little did she know that one encounter would change everything. Everything.

000

**Okay, I'm done with it. What do you think? (I know, I know. Short chapter, lots of song. I'M SORRY! THAT'S THE WAY IT GOES!)**

**I understand I kept Pooka as-is, but I couldn't find a digital substitute! (makes pouty face) I will, however, substitute Demidevimon for Bartok. That much I know.**

**I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. I have a sneaking suspicion that my teachers will overload me with homework…**

**Kenny: Don't be so paranoid, dummy!**

**Me: (glares evilly at muse)**

**Kenny: (shuts up)**

**Me: That's better. Anywayz, thanks for reading!**

**Muchos amour (much love)**

**BANDGEEK**


	3. Alexander Palace

**Hey, everybuddy! I'm back with the next chapter of "Duchess"! BEAST! (BTW, "beast" is a good thing!)**

**I don't really have much to say today, so ENJOY!**

**Dedicated to imacowgirl for bugging me to update. Thanks, mi amiga!**

**Disclaimer is the same.**

**000**

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me," Tai said in disbelief, staring at the long line of hopeful Princess Soras.

"Nope," Matt replied, looking over the group. "There are fifty seven girls ranging from twelve to thirty years old. We'd better get started."

Tai nodded mutely and soon he and his companion had begun the audition.

None of the women were any good.

To prove my point: about halfway through they reached a sickly looking woman who emerged in a heavy fur coat. "Grandmamma. It's me," she dropped the coat and took a drag of her cigarette. "Sora."

Matt dropped his head on the desk and Tai sighed an, "oh, brother." This was gonna be a long audition.

000

"One ticket to Paris, please," Sora said to the man in the window.

"Exit visa," he replied, holding out his hand.

"Exit visa? What do I need that for?" she asked, a classic confused expression on her face.

"No exit visa, NO TICKET!" the man shouted and slammed the window in her face.

Sora jumped back, slightly scared. "What a rude man."

"Hey, you."

Sora spun around, looking for the source of the noise.

There was an old babushka with a scarf hiding much of her forehead. "You are looking for train ticket?"

"Yes."

"Go to the Alexander Palace and look for Taichi. He can help you."

"The Alexander Palace?"

"Yes, look for Taichi and Yamato. They can help you," the old woman said. She added in an undertone, "But you didn't hear it from me."

Sora nodded, dumbfounded, as the babushka bought her ticket to Venice and left.

"Alexander Palace…"

000

Pooka followed his human to the doors of the palace.

Sora paused and called out, "Hello?"

Her voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

000

Tai suddenly sat up, bottle of beer in hand. "What was that?"

Matt turned around and asked, "What was what?"

Tai slouched back again. "Forget it."

000

Pooka looked back at Sora and ran through the wooden boards into the building.

"Ack! Pooka!" Sora grabbed the wood and looked through a gap. "Oh, you stupid dog!" She pulled on the board, hoping it would create a gap big enough for her to climb through. She ended up pulling a huge chunk of wood off, though, knocking her backwards.

000

"Did you here _that_?" Tai asked.

"Tai! STOP! You're being weird again," Matt said, plopping down next to Tai on the sofa.

Tai slumped back into his seat once more and chugged some more alcohol.

000

Sora pulled herself up and looked into the dark hallway. She heard Pooka's bark emitting from the darkness and groaned. "Ho, boy…"

She made her way in, stopping every so often to marvel at the fine upholstery and paintings.

She finally made her way into the banquet room and saw plates set up for a feast. Pooka was sitting at the foot of one of the tables.

Sora sighed. "Pooka, you silly doggie, come here…"

She approached the table to pick up the puppy, but stopped suddenly when she saw the painting on a vase.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember…_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December…"_

She picked up the dog and walked into the ballroom, letting him go at the top of the stairs.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory…"_

It must have been her imagination, but she could have sworn the elegant paintings came to life, their occupants dancing inside the frames. She walked down the stairs like an elegant lady and began dancing.

"_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Growing dim as an ember…"_

She pretended to meet the man of her dreams and danced with him.

"_Things my heart_

_Yearns to know…"_

The man slowly bowed and backed away as Sora disappeared into the real world once again.

"_Once upon a December._

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December."_

She collapsed onto the ground and stared into space, trying desperately to recall her life, any balls she might have attended.

"HEY! YOU! Who are you?!"

Sora looked up and saw a man with a massive bush of brown hair and brown eyes lean over the railing. A blonde man followed behind him. In her fear she jumped up and began scrambling towards the door at the other end.

The brunette saw this and ran towards her, though she tried to escape him. He caught her by the ankle and she fell over, him on top of her. He looked down at her pretty face, which currently was in a state of cocky anger.

He blushed lightly and pulled himself up, then helped up the auburn haired beauty. "Um, uh…"

"Are you Taichi?" she demanded.

"Um, yeah, I am. This is Yamato," Tai said, gesturing to the blonde.

"Matt, to the ladies," he said, giving a nod of the head.

"Right. Um, someone in town told me that I should come here for travel papers?" she asked as the threesome made their way up the stairs near a portrait of the Romanov family.

"Travel papers?" Matt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I need to go to Paris. Someone told me to come here, although I can't tell you who…"

Tai was now circling her, eyeing her up and down.

She followed his gaze and turned around with him. "What? What, were you a vulture in another life?"

He blushed and chuckled lightly. "No, its nothing like that. Its just, well, you look a lot like the Grand Duchess…" He gestured to the image of Sora in the picture.

She laughed. "Sure, sure, I'm the Grand Duchess."

Matt was busy playing with Pooka and only heard this last sentence. "You're the Grand Duchess?!" He kept bowing, saying words like, "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

Sora laughed. "I'm not the Duchess." Her face took on a sad look. "I don't know who I am. I can only remember from when I was eight years old."

Tai got a sly look on his handsome features. "Well, that's how old she was when she disappeared."

Matt caught his drift and said, "Tai, I think you're right. Look at this…" He started walking circles around her, too. "She's the same physical build-"

"Alexandra's chin," Tai put in.

"Nickolas' eyes," Matt added.

Tai lifted one of her hands. "Her Grandmother's hands."

Sora pulled her hand back. "What is _wrong_ with you two?! Do you honestly think that _I_ could be the Grand Duchess?"

"Well, you don't know what happened to you," Tai said, cocking his head and throwing up his hands.

"Nobody knows what happened to her," Matt added.

Pooka barked and jumped at his mistress' feet. 

Sora thought about this for a moment. "Well, I don't know who I am. Who's to say I'm _not_ a princess or duchess or whatever? Surely, the person you're going to see about it-"

"The Dowager Empress Hikari," Matt said.

"Yeah, and if I'm not, the Empress will know right away and it'll all be an honest mistake." Sora turned to face the two. "Okay, boys, hook me up. We're going to Paris!"

They laughed and made their way across the ballroom.

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, a small, black, bat-like creature sat with a dark object. It was Rasputin's Demidevimon. "The princess Sora? Impossible! That's crazy. All the Romanovs are dead!"

As Demidevimon spoke, a green creature in the likeness of an evil fairy climbed out of the Dark piece.

Demidevimon turned to the gremlin and said, "They must be- GNYAA!"

The Dark object hadn't come to life since the Romanov palace was ambushed. A Romanov was still alive.

000

**There! I'm done with the chapter. (Special for you, imacowgirl!) I hope you enjoyed it, even though I tweaked it from the movie version. I like mine better. (smiles smugly)**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**BANDGEEK**


	4. Of Demons and Train Rides

I'm going to call the "Dark Object" the "Relic" or "reliquary" instead

**I'm going to call the "Dark Object" the "Relic" or "reliquary" instead. My friend Katie, though, insists on calling it the "green glowy thingy". No joke, that's seriously what she calls it!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been stumped on "Triple Threat" and am seriously considering deleting it (or at least discontinuing it). If you **_**really**_** don't want me to, send me a private message, but I'm stumped. Chances are very slim that I'll continue it. Sorry!**

**And so, without further ado, (giggles) I've always wanted to say that… anyway, here's the next chapter of Duchess!**

**000**

Demidevimon stared at the relic with awe and fright. "This can't be happening…"

Almost as if on cue, a green gremlin grabbed him and yanked him down through the layers of the earth until they finally reached… the Underworld.

Rasputin had been dead for over ten years and was not pleased when he found a tiny little bat-like creature coming to disturb the peace.

The Underworld had taken its toll on the former holy man. He looked like a beast named Myotismon. It certainly was a step up from his human body, but even so, he wasn't sure that this was the body he'd have picked.

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME IN MY SOLITUDE?!" Rasputin roared, grabbing the tiny Demidevimon with both hands and shaking him vigorously. "I sit for TEN YEARS in the quiet! GET OUT!"

"Master! Dah, Master, it's me! It's me, Demidevimon! Please, sir, let go of me!" Demidevimon squeaked, now looking slightly green from being shaken so hard.

Rasputin's eyes widened and he let go of the little bat. "Demidevimon? My old friend!"

"Yeesh, yes! It's me!" he replied, shaking himself off a bit and hovering in front of his master.

"I've missed you _so_ much!" Rasputin wailed, hugging his little friend. **(I know. Friend. Phssht…)**

"And I've missed you," Demidevimon replied, looking a little confused.

"It feels so _good_ to see a familiar face. But why are you here?"

"Um, well, I dunno. The Green Glowy Thingy came to life again and a little gremlin came out and dragged me here."

"You mean the reliquary is working again?" Rasputin demanded, his face unbelieving.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know why, but the little kid from the kitchens, like, Taiwan or Taisan or something-"

"Taichi," Rasputin growled, remembering the little obnoxious boy. "Nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, him. So anyway, Taichi and this blonde guy met up with this girl in the Alexander Palace and they're saying that she's the Grand Duchess Sora and whatever, and I was, like, no way, but she was just like, 'We're going to Paris! Whee!' and then-"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR RAMBLINGS!"

"And so the gremlin dragged me here," Demidevimon finished, now slightly frightened of Rasputin.

Rasputin sat down on a rock, thinking hard. Sora _did_ escape ten years ago… the reliquary wouldn't come to life unless something triggered it… he was stuck in limbo…

It all made sense now. Rasputin had been morphed into Myotismon and stuck in limbo because the Romanov curse wasn't fulfilled. Sora was still alive and when the brat Taichi declared it for all to hear, the reliquary knew it. "SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" he roared, suddenly standing up.

"Oh, jeez," Demidevimon muttered, noticing a crazed look on his master's face.

Rasputin smiled evilly.

_RASPUTIN  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!  
_

He clenched a fist in fury as he remembered the Romanovs. Royal pains who betrayed him would never have a chance.

_  
I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
When the Royals betrayed me they made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Sora, beware,  
Rasputin's awake!_

CREATURES  
In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

RASPUTIN  
Revenge will be sweet

RASPUTIN AND CREATURES  
When the curse is complete!

ALL  
In the dark of the night

He smiled evilly and wrapped a scarf around his neck and threw on a cloak. He realized he smelled, well, horrible, so he sprayed himself with a bit of cologne… from 1914.__

RASPUTIN  
She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Sora, your grace, farewell!

CREATURES  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

RASPUTIN  
Terror's the least I can do!

CREATURES  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

RASPUTIN  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

ALL  
In the dark of the night

RASPUTIN  
She'll be through!

CREATURES  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

RASPUTIN  
My dear, here's a sign --

RASPUTIN AND CREATURES  
It's the end of the line!

ALL  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Rasputin raised the reliquary, his expression now ecstatic mixed with angry insanity. He laughed as the small green gremlins flew in spirals out of the Underworld from the small green object.__

RASPUTIN  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

ALL  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

RASPUTIN  
She'll be mine!

000

Sora sat down on the window seat in the small train compartment. Tai wasn't too keen with the whole train thing, but Matt had convinced him that it was the safest way to travel.

She buried her head in a blanket that Matt had given her, smiling slightly.

Pooka barked and positioned himself quite comfortably on the other window seat opposite Sora, and Matt plopped down next to him.

Tai didn't want to sit next to Sora. Well, he did, but he refused. He meant to sit in the window seat next to Matt, but Pooka snapped at the man and growled.

"Oh, I see how it is," Tai grumped. "The pooch gets the window seat." He ended up settling next to Sora. Secretly, he was happy, but he was careful not to show any sign of it.

They sat in silence for a while until Sora slumped in her seat so far that her rear end was sliding off the seat.

"Hey, Sora, sit up straight," Tai snapped, noticing.

"Why?" she demanded, eyebrow cocked.

"Because Grand Duchesses don't slump in their seat," he said as politely as he could muster. Boy, was she stubborn!

"And how do _you_ know how duchesses act?" she asked, straightening slightly.

"Hey, I _make_ it my business to know," he replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

Sora rolled her eyes and muttered something that nobody else could understand.

"I'll be right back," Matt said, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

With that, he stood up and sidled out the door.

000

On his way back from the dining car, Matt noticed an older couple standing outside their compartment, discussing their passports and travel papers. The blonde couldn't help overhearing them.

"…last month the papers were blue," the man was saying to his wife, who was nodding vigorously. "And now they're red."

Matt's eyes widened at the sudden news and dropped the chicken wing in his hand. He bolted down the hall, hopping from train car to train car.

The first thing he had to say when he got back to his compartment was, "I hate this stupid government."

Sora was asleep, but Tai looked up. "What?"

"_Get to the baggage car_," Matt hissed, grabbing a couple of suitcases.

Tai followed suit and the two made their way to the baggage car.

000

Pooka was staring dreamily out the window. He really enjoyed riding on trains: they were fun!

The woods and the mountains were so pretty. But suddenly, a gremlin with wings that wasn't too pretty ruined the ride.

000

Matt went to the dining car to get a temporary food supply and Tai came back to get Sora and the dog.

Sora was still asleep, but she was tossing and turning. "No, no, ung… leave me alone! Stop! Stop!"

"Sora! SORA!" Tai exclaimed, shaking her shoulders.

Her hand flew up and hit him hard in the face.

"Gaaah! OUCH!" he cried, stumbling against the wall.

Sora's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I thought you were-" She saw it was Tai she'd hit. "Oh. It's you. Never mind."

All he managed to say in reply was, "Go to the baggage car."

Sora grabbed her coat, Pooka, and a suitcase and left the compartment.

Matt was coming back down the hall to see if he could help and saw Sora strutting towards him, Tai following behind holding his nose.

"I think she broke my nose!" he hissed to Matt as they passed.

"Men are _such_ babies," Sora muttered, hearing Tai's not-so-quiet whisper.

They finally reached the baggage car, not knowing that a horrifying chain of events would occur.

**000**

**Done! YAY! I did it! I know, a lot of the chapter is song, but that's the way the cookie crumbles (ha, Bruce Almighty quote!).**

**Well, I'll try to update this soon!**

**Review before I go Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga (heh… Spoon's newest album. Horrible name, but there's a lot of good music on that CD…).**

**--BANDGEEK--**


End file.
